merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Brandt
Personality Nico Brandt is definitely not your normal seven year old. She's cynical and not very talkative. Which, is understandable. She's sarcastic and cold. She finds it very difficult to trust anyone. Nico is also very loyal to those that do manage to gain her trust. That's just an overview of her personality. She loves way too easily, which she hates the most about herself. So, she ends up putting up a cold exterior to save herself from the pain of heartbreak and lose. Nico is actually a natural caregiver, even though she tries so hard to ignore that aspect of herself. Which, has caused her to kind of disconnect with those around her. Well, except from her father. He's the only person who has seen her true caring nature and lived. Nico is naturally curious and will constantly be asking questions. On the flipside, Nico is ambitious and cunning. Her tongue is her most vital and deadliest tool she has. She has a sharp wit and isn't afraid to say a scathing remark. She really has no filter which is both a blessing and a curse. She isn't one to sugar coat the truth and doesn't sugar coat a lie either. Which honestly makes it difficult for people to tell when she's being honest or not cause she acts the exact same. History Nico's story begins one fateful night when Conrad Brandt met a very talented young woman by the name of Victoria Erikson. Now, these two weren't there for no reason and it wasn't by chance. Oh far from it. They were both assassins with the same target. Long story short, the two met and they had a one night stand after they finished their assignment. 'Nough said. They didn't think that they'd meet again. Nor would there be any consequences for their night. At least, not until Victoria owled Mr Conrad Brandt to inform him that she was indeed pregnant with his child. He immediately owled her back asking for proof. After all, it was a one night stand and who's to say it was his? He sent the required things needed to test and it came back positive. Conrad was a father. So he did what any parent would do in this situation - he sent money and visited every month. It wasn't too long that the two now dating adults realized that they were going to have twins. Five months later, Nico and Bianca Brandt entered the world. Now your probably wondering, why Nico? Well, Victoria thought it would be interesting to have a daughter named a male name. The three girls lived a relatively normal life. Well, as normal as you can when both of your parents were partners in crime. Nico and Bianca were close. You'd never see the two apart from the other. That is...until the incident happened. It was a normal day. Nico was playing with her sister while her mother cleaned dishes (what? she still had to run a household). Her mom suddenly became very still and ushered the two girls into the pantry while she sent a patronus to find Conrad. Not even a second later, men burst into the home and began to rush towards Victoria. Bianca wasn't inside the pantry like her mom told her to be. She somehow was by the door, with the men. She was so curious. She wanted to know what was going on so bad that she apparated and displayed her first sign of magic. It's what got her killed. There was a crack. Conrad entered the scene alongside a girl that Nico didn't know. However, as soon as they stepped inside, Victoria was dead alongside Bianca's lifeless form. In a blind rage that only Nico has ever seen in movies, Conrad and Elissa cut down the intruders as Nico huddled in the back of the pantry, crying and covering her ears. Why could she still hear the screams? After what felt like an eternity, light haloed around her father, almost making him look saint-like. The blood ruined the image. Nico doesn't remember much after that, only her father's careful hands that were so comforting and so unlike the ones before. Her next memory was a few weeks later. She was sitting on a park bench with Elissa and Conrad and Aunt Elissa was crying. She never cried. That's when Nico showed that she did have magic too. Nico grabbed some blooming flowers and when she gave them to her aunt, they were fully bloomed. This would be the first and last time she ever showed her true caring nature. After all, why should she care if people are just going to leave? Category:DARP Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Character